


Candy

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sakura hasn't let go.
Relationships: Elise/Sakura (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'fragrant'

"Oh!" Elise breathed in deep when they stepped into the shop. Sakura had promised sweets but the smell was amazing and nearly overwhelming. 

"It's wonderful," Sakura said quickly as she grabbed for Elise's hand to tow her over to the main counter and the bowls of fresh candies waiting to be scooped and wrapped. "We can get whatever we want and then spend all afternoon eating them." 

Elise nodded, not even thinking of anything but the candy in front of her at first. But then she realized that Sakura hadn't let go of her hand... 

Which was just as sweet.


End file.
